Walizka Newtona Skamandera
---- |właściciel(e) = Newton Skamander |funkcje = Przechowywanie różnych przedmiotów, z funkcją ukrycia zawartości przed mugolami |wykorzystanie = Przechowywanie magicznych stworzeń }} Walizka Newtona Skamandera (ang. Newton Scamander's suitcase) — magiczna walizka należąca do znanego czarodzieja, Newtona Skamandera. W środku znajdowały się zaczarowane wybiegi dla magicznych zwierząt, które Newton badał. Walizka umożliwiała mu wygodne i dyskretne przenoszenie zwierząt, co pozwalało na pracę bez ograniczeń, nawet w podróży. Historia W nieznanym okresie Newton Skamander znalazł się w posiadaniu walizki i zaczarował ją tak, by zmieścić w środku swoją pracownię i specjalne wybiegi dla magicznych stworzeń. Gdy Newton podróżował po świecie, wewnątrz walizki zamieszkało bardzo wiele niezwykłych zwierząt, którymi się opiekował oraz badał. Podróż do Nowego Jorku thumb|left|Przeszukanie przez celnika. Około 1926 Newton trafił na Gromoptaka w Egipcie. Wiedział, że naturalnym środowiskiem stworzenia jest Arizona, dlatego zabrał go do swojej walizki i wyruszył do USA. Niemagicznym statkiem dopłynął do Nowego Jorku, gdzie jego bagaż był sprawdzany przez celnika. Newton użył wtedy specjalnej funkcji, która pozwala ukryć zawartość przed mugolami, dzięki czemu kontrola bagażu przebiegła bez zakłóceń. thumb|Niuchacz wydostaje się z walizki.Gdy szedł z walizką przez miasto nie zauważył, że z jej wnętrza wyszedł niuchacz i włamał się do Nowojorskiego banku, gdzie okradał klientów. Newton szukając stworzenia wmieszał w sprawę pewnego mugola - Jacoba Kowalskiego, który znalazł jajo żmijoptaka, zgubione przez Skamandera i gdy próbował mu oddać zgubę, został teleportowany do skarbca. Tam udało się złapać niuchacza do walizki, gdzie wróciło również jajko. Newton teleportował się z Jacobem na zewnątrz i już miał mu wymazać pamięć, gdy mugol go uderzył i uciekł przypadkiem zabierając zaczarowaną walizkę, myśląc ze to jego własna. thumb|left|Jacob tuż przed wypuszczeniem zwierząt. Po powrocie do domu, Jacob otworzył walizkę, a wypuszczony z niej szczuroszczet ukąsił go, przez co mugol stracił przytomność, następnie z walizki wymknęły się również żmijoptak, żądlibąk, demimoz i buchorożec. Jakiś czas później do mieszkania Jacoba przyszedł Newton w towarzystwie Tiny Goldstein pracującej w Magicznym Kongresie USA. thumb|Jacob próbuje się wcisnąć do walizki. Zabrali walizkę, zamknęli w niej szczuroszczeta i zaprowadzili półprzytomnego mugola do mieszkania Tiny, gdzie jej siostra, Queenie Goldstein ugościła gości kolacją. Kobiety odstąpiły Newtonowi i Jacobowi swoje łóżka, ale oni nie poszli spać. Skamander po cichu wstał i wszedł do walizki, a Jacob za nim. Czarodziej dokładnie obszedł wszystkie wybiegi, by sprawdzić, które zwierzęta uciekły oraz by nakarmić pozostałe, przygotował również lekarstwo na ukąszenie mugola. Jacob był zachwycony magicznymi stworzeniami i stwierdził, że to nie może być sen, bo nigdy by czegoś podobnego nie wymyślił. thumb|left|Newton odnajduje Niuchacza w witrynie sklepowej u jubilera. Po wyjściu z walizki wymknęli się z mieszkania czarownic i przystąpili do szukania zaginionych zwierząt. Szybko trafili na Niuchacza, który okradał jednego z nowojorskich jubilerów. Próbując go schwytać, Newton zdemolował sklep, a w tym czasie kolejne zwierzę próbowało wyjść z walizki, ale tym razem Jacob zdążył ja zatrzasnąć. Gdy niuchacz uciekając, starał się dostać do sklepu naprzeciwko, przykleił się do zaczarowanej szyby, dzięki czemu czarodziej pojmał zwierzaka. Całe zamieszanie przykuło uwagę policji, która chciała aresztować obu mężczyzn, ale oni deportowali się zanim do tego doszło. thumb|Newt próbuje wepchnąć Buchorożca do walizki. Następny był buchorożec, który dewastował Zoo w Central parku. Newton spróbował wsadzić go do walizki, odbywając z nim taniec godowy. Jednak gdy prawie mu się udało, Jacob uderzony rybą, rzuconą przez fokę, rozlał na siebie piżmo do wabienia buchorożców i sprowadził na siebie pościg zwierzęcia. W ostatniej chwili Newtowi udało się wepchnąć buchorożca do walizki, zanim ten zdążył zmiażdżyć mężczyznę. thumb|left|Tina przynosi walizkę do Serafiny Picquery. Po wszystkim oboje schowali się pod mostem w central parku i weszli do walizki. Na ich nieszczęście zostali znalezieni, przez Tinę, która domknęła i zabrała kuferek z nimi w środku do siedziby MACUSA. Na miejscu pozwoliła im wyjść, by stanęli przed przewodniczącą kongresu — Serafiną Picquery. Jednak po poznaniu całej historii Serafina uznała, że cała trójka jest winna i kazała ich aresztować, a walizkę zabrał Auror Perciwal Graves. thumb|Queenie ratuje Jacoba. W jej wnętrzu znaleziono obskurusa, co od razu powiązano z ostatnimi atakami na Nowy York, więc Newtona oraz Tinę uznano za winnych sprowadzenia stworzenia do miasta i skazano na śmierć, a Jacoba na czyszczenie pamięci. Na szczęście udało im się uciec w ostatniej chwili, przechytrzając pracowników MACUSA, a w międzyczasie Queenie pomogła Jacobowi uniknąć wyroku i razem włamali się do gabinetu Gravesa, skąd zabrali walizkę. thumb|left|Rozmowa z Gnarlakiem w lokalu pod Ślepym wieprzkiem.Następnie przyszedł czas na schwytanie demimoza. Znalezienie go było o tyle trudne, że stworzenie jest niewidzialne, dlatego z pomocą poszli do lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem, gdzie spotkali gangstera Gnarlaka. Dowiedzieli się od niego gdzie znajdą demimoza, jednak Newton w zamian musiał oddać swojego nieśmiałka, na dodatek okazało się że Gnarlak wydał ich Aurorm. W barze doszło do zamieszania, w którym udało się odzyskać nieśmiałka i deportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Zgodnie z zaleceniami goblina poszli do zamkniętego na noc domu towarowego i szybko przekonali się, demimoz Dougal faktycznie tam jest. Goniąc stworzenie przez budynek dotarli na strych i wtedy Newton zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego demimoz tam się znalazł. Okazało się, że wraz z innymi zwierzętami uciekł także jeden z młodych żmijoprtaków, a Dougal przyszedł by się nim zająć. Newton wcześniej tego nie zauważył, bo źle policzył żmijoptaki znajdujące się już w walizce. Opis Wygląd thumb|left|Wnętrze walizki po uruchomieniu funkcji „Dla mugoli”. Z zewnątrz wyglądała jak zwykła podniszczona walizka, z brązowej skóry. Z boku znajdował się uchwyt do trzymania oraz zamek i klamry, które czasami się otwierały, gdy zwierzęta próbowały wyjść. Po przygodzie w Nowym Jorku była dokładnie obwiązana sznurkami. Funkcja „Dla mugoli” thumb|134px|Przełącznik do ukrywania zawartości przed mugolami W zamku ukryto mosiężne pokrętło, które po przekręceniu sprawiało, że po otwarciu walizka nadal wyglądała zwyczajnie oraz ukazywała tylko typową dla mugoli zawartość jak piżama, mapy, dziennik, budzik, szkło powiększające i szalik Puchonów. Miało to na celu ukrycie zaczarowanych zagród dla zwierząt przed niemagicznymi osobami. Wnętrze thumb|left|Wnętrze szopki Wnętrze walizki zaczarowano, prawdopodobnie zaklęciem zmniejszająco-zwiększającym, tak by zmieścić w środku cały rezerwat dla magicznych zwierząt. Znajduje się tam mała, drewniana szopa, z pracownią Newtona. Pomieszczenie jest pełne różnych przedmiotów, potrzebnych do pracy, takich jak, butelki, słoje, liny, siatki, rośliny doniczkowe, mapy, karma dla zwierząt oraz apteczka pełna pigułek, strzykawek i fiolek. Jest tam również łóżko polowe, biurko z maszyną do szycia i schody prowadzące do wyjścia z walizki. Resztę walizki zajmują liczne wybiegi dla magicznych stworzeń. Są one poprzedzielane tylko rozwieszonymi kotarami, ale zostały zaczarowane w taki sposób, by z pozoru małe zagrody były w rzeczywistości ogromnymi polami, górami, lasami i innymi środowiskami dostosowanymi do wymagań zwierząt. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Dimensions * The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Pottermore en:Newton Scamander's suitcase ru:Чемодан Ньюта Саламандера fr:Valise de Norbert Dragonneau es:Maleta de Newton Scamander Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty Kategoria:Własność Newtona Skamandera